


Parece tarde.

by Unic00rnio



Series: She's not is a just friend [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sad, This Is STUPID
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unic00rnio/pseuds/Unic00rnio
Summary: Adrien cae en cuenta de que le gusta Marinette ¿pero parece demasiado tarde?Un poco de dolor,pero final feliz.





	1. Introducción

**Realización.**

Lágrimas, esa era. Y no puedo creer   
su propia estúpidez. Tardó y el tiempo simplemente no le espero.   
Ella no lo hizo. Su amada ~~ ~~~ no~~ ~~~

Por que tardo en darse cuenta de, Que ella no era * _Sólo una amiga_ *   
Por que * _nego Lo Que Sentia_ *.   
Por que parece tarde ahora.

Quizás, Adrien Agreste sí esta enamorado de Marinette Dupain Cheng. Pero también, parece tarde.

 

  
"Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirte dejarte ir, no cuando pude haberte   
tenido antes, no cuando tú me amaste"   
No cuando eres dulce ... * _Cuando eres tú_ *


	2. Dulce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat noir se enamora de Marinette.

# **Sonrisa.**

No puedo creer que ahora me gustes,recuerdo cuando te rechazé  
como Chat Noir. Recuerdo las veces que también me lamenté por ello. "Soy un estúpido." Me culpé.

* _¿Recuerdas cuando fuímos a la pista de hielo?_ *  
Estaba algo molesto cuando él te alejó de mí.

No sé como pasó,pero un día simplemente me dí cuenta de que me gustabas. Quizás lo había pensado antes,pero nunca lo tomé  
en cuenta.  
Fué por una de esas noches donde me diste cobijo entre tus brazos.  
Y me dijiste que yo era perfecto.  
* _"Nunca cambies."_ *  
Y empezé a perderme en tus ojos,  
nuestras manos rozaban por más tiempo. Tu actitud cambió.

Me rodeabas más de abrazos, incluso besos. Y no se sentía incómodo. Realmente pensé que eras una buena amiga.

Recién noté lo que sentía una tarde de otoño,donde quise probar tus suaves labios.

Una vez en esa semana,te ví salir de su mano,con una sonrisa y un rostro sonrojado.   
Sólo yo quería hacerte reír.  
Y ahora sólo piensas en él.

Eso me molestó.

Como Adrien,nos acercamos mas.  
Y me pareció bien.  _L_ _as circunstancias no fueron las más felices_ pero pudimos conocernos y yo encerio aprecio eso.  
Lamento las veces en las que no noté cuanto las mentiras de Lila te lastimaban.

 _Ladybug_ está extraña conmigo.  
Transmite meláncolia aunque a veces lo quiera ocultar.

Siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón. Pero quizás sólo sentí admiración.  
  
  


Es extraño como pienso en tí.  
Esto no puede seguir así.


End file.
